


Jack

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Erections, Fetish, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jack and Gabriel have a little talk.





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again. I've been playing video games and haven't been doing much writing. But I finally got this LAST installment done. And in my opinion it's even more awkward than the earlier parts. Hope you like it anyway!
> 
> WARNING!: It's one of my usual type of endings, so don't destroy me please.

Jack knew that Gabriel already knew that Jack was turned on by his desperation. And his older friend already knew that Jack had climaxed while Gabriel was soaking both their pants. So, why had Gabriel looked so terrified after he'd rubbed himself against Jack?

The blond didn't want to bother Gabriel about it yet. He figured he would give them both some time to think things over before asking about that day. So, he simply watched Gabriel out of his window for a few weeks.

Even from his window, Jack could tell that Gabriel's dark skin was actually flushed while he was putting on his shows now. And even though Gabriel knew Jack was watching him, the older teen wouldn't look toward Jack's window anymore. The younger teen felt a little disappointed that his friend wouldn't acknowledge his presence.

Something else was different too. Gabriel wet his pants more often than actually pulling himself out. Sure, the dark-skinned teen had done this several times before, but not as often as this past few weeks. It seemed odd to him. Of course, it was all extremely arousing for Jack and he'd almost let it slip past his radar, but it didn't go completely unnoticed.

Without warning one day, Jack stood beside the Reyes' back door, waiting for Gabriel to emerge.

When Gabriel came out, he was audibly alarmed and he had to clamp his hands to his crotch and squeeze his legs together. Jack must have startled the older teen pretty badly because the blond heard a long stream of urine escaping Gabriel's bladder. Gabriel grunted, crossing his legs and squirming in an attempt to stop the flood.

"Jack..., what are you...doing here?" Gabriel struggled to say between spurts.

Jack's steadily increasing arousal had kept him from speaking. He simply watched the older teen's efforts to regain control of his bladder.

Nothing he'd done so far had been able to stop the streams of liquid that were dampening the older teen's jeans, so in a final act of defiance, Gabriel sat on the steps, squeezing his legs together tightly and shifting frantically.

After a few moments, Gabriel sighed and murmured, "That was close."

The blond was a little disappointed that Gabriel was able to keep from wetting himself, but maybe he would get to see something nice later. Gabriel couldn't hold what was left in his bladder forever. As a matter of fact, the older teen was already wriggling again.

"I wanted to ask you something," Jack finally answered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when you...peed on me?" Jack asked quietly. He felt himself blush. He wasn't really sure if he was embarrassed or if he was getting even more aroused just thinking about it.

Gabriel looked away and continued to squirm. "Y-yeah?"

How exactly did he want to ask this? Should he just be straight forward and ask why Gabriel had run away? Should he be more subtle and work his way up to it...?

"W-want me to do it again?" Gabriel asked quietly, still not looking at Jack.

"Yes!" Jack said a little too hastily. No! That wasn't what he'd wanted to ask!

Without another word, Gabriel quickly stood up and shuffled his legs as he fumbled to unfasten his belt and pants. The older teen pulled himself out, positioned himself in front of Jack and began urinating all over the crotch of Jack's jeans.

The sigh of relief that came from Gabriel almost staggered the blond. Yet that sound was nothing compared to the feel of wet warmth spreading across the front of Jack's jeans. The blond could feel the warm liquid soaking through his jeans to his boxers all the way through to his hardness. Jack closed his eyes and put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. The younger teen's length twitched vigorously and he let out a moan as he finished inside his pants.

When Jack finally opened his eyes, he found Gabriel staring at his face. But the older teen quickly looked away and tucked himself back into his jeans. "See ya tomorrow," Gabriel murmured.

Before Gabriel could dart back into his house, Jack grabbed his hand. "Wait, I still wanna talk to you."

"Jack, please just let me go. We can talk, but I wanna get cleaned up first, okay?" Gabriel begged.

"Okay. I'll get cleaned up too. And then we can talk in your room, if that's okay," Jack said.

Gabriel nodded, still not looking at Jack.

The blond let go of his hand, but not before he noticed the tenting of Gabriel's jeans.

\-----------------

Okay, it was time to be straight forward with Gabriel. There were a few things he wanted to know and he was going to ask about them.

So, if Jack had come to that conclusion, why was he sitting in Gabriel's bedroom with Gabriel sitting right there on the bed in front of him, yet he wasn't saying anything? The older teen was staring at the floor and the blond was just staring at Gabriel's hair.

What Jack needed was a self pep talk. He could do this. This wasn't his first time talking to Gabriel. Hell, they'd been friends and neighbors for years. Sure, they'd grown apart over the last year or so, but he still considered them the best of friends. Though Jack wasn't really sure if he'd kiss any of his other friends. Or let any of his other friends pee on him, for that matter.

Jack felt himself blush. If anyone found out about any of this, he'd be the laughingstock of the entire school.

"Gabe...," Jack began.

Gabriel glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye, but only for a moment. Then his eyes focused on the floor again.

"A few weeks ago after you, well, peed on me.... Well, you kinda humped me," Jack said.

The older teen put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "That...yeah, that happened," he said, the words half muffled by his hands.

"And then today you were hard," Jack said.

Gabriel kept his face in his hands. "Y-yeah, that happened too."

At least he wasn't denying it. "Is that why you always leave immediately?" Jack asked. "I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You already know I get a hard-on every time."

The dark-skinned teen still kept his face in his hands. "Y-yeah. That's why I leave."

"So, why did you run away after the humping thing?" Jack asked.

"Because it was embarrassing."

"Gabe, everything we do here is embarrassing. That's really not a very good excuse," Jack told him.

"Shut up. I didn't know what to do. And you were standing right there in front of me, looking at me," Gabriel said, finally prying his face out of his hands. He folded his arms and slumped, still not looking at Jack.

"And yet you're still willing to do all this? I think if I would've been that embarrassed about it, I would've had nothing more to do with it," Jack said.

Gabriel nodded.

Uh oh. Had Jack just dug his own grave? He didn't want Gabriel to stop their little game. "But that's just me," Jack added. "I mean, obviously, you're a better person than I am."

"I wouldn't say that I'm a better person than you are. I mean, I only do it because I know it gets you hard," Gabriel said, his dark skin reddening. "I get hard from knowing I can get you hard," he added quietly. "That's really why I keep doing it."

Jack felt himself blush. Maybe that was why Gabriel had wet his pants more lately. He didn't want Jack to see that he had an erection.

This was getting a little weird. Jack wasn't sure if he could listen to Gabriel talking about getting hard and getting him hard without getting hard again himself.

Yep, Gabriel was definitely getting something out of this.

"So, tomorrow? Same time? Same place?" Gabriel asked quietly, still not looking at Jack.

The blond laughed a little. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I disappoint myself with my own endings....


End file.
